prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 22, 2013 Smackdown results
The November 22, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 19, 2013 at the Phillips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Summary Two days before Survivor Series, SmackDown played host to a WWE Tag Team Title Match, Rey Mysterio's Friday night return, 2-on-1 Divas action and a destructive main event between Daniel Bryan and The Wyatt Family's Luke Harper. Scoring a win over The Miz & Kofi Kingston on Raw, The Real Americans marched into a WWE Tag Team Title opportunity against Cody Rhodes & Goldust on SmackDown. However, when disorder took over between all four Superstars, Goldust hit The Final Cut on Jack Swagger to secure the victory and destroy their controversial opponents’ title hopes. Informing the WWE Universe that he enjoyed being a bully, Ryback proceeded to issue an open challenge to anyone in the locker room to come out and face him – and The Great Khali would answer that call. Despite the all-out Punjabi thrashing that followed, The Human Wrecking Ball would roar back, leaving the SmackDown crowd collectively speechless by delivering Shell Shocked to the enormous Khali for the victory! Four days after Vickie Guerrero was punished by The Authority – being forced to compete against Divas Champion AJ Lee in a No Disqualification Match on Raw – the SmackDown General Manager placed the unpredictable titleholder in a Handicap Match of retribution against The Funkadactyls. And once Cameron took out Tamina Snuka on the outside, Naomi hit AJ with The Rear View to score a huge pin on the Divas Champion! Will the “Total Divas” reign supreme in their 7-on-7 Traditional Elimination Tag Team Match this Sunday at Survivor Series? Find out, only on pay-per-view! At Survivor Series, a rejuvenated Rey Mysterio will join Cody Rhodes, Goldust & The Usos against The Shield & The Real Americans in a 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Tag Team Match. But first, The Ultimate Underdog returned home to SmackDown, warming up for WWE's fall classic by teaming with Jey & Jimmy against the dangerous Hounds of Justice. At the height of the six-man chaos that ensued, Mysterio hit a 619/Splash combination on United States Champion Dean Ambrose for the three-count. Though WWE Champion Randy Orton promised to punish Big Show at Survivor Series, The World's Largest Athlete emerged to remind The Viper that The Authority had put him on his own at this Sunday's pay-per-view and that no one will be coming to save him. Showing footage of how he tended to destroy Orton whenever WWE's Apex Predator was left on his own, the giant promised to take the title at Survivor Series. On Monday, Big E Langston defeated Curtis Axel to win the Intercontinental Championship – giving the surging Superstar his first taste of WWE gold. On SmackDown, two days before Axel gets his title rematch at Survivor Series, Dolph Ziggler blasted the third-generation Superstar with the Famouser and paved the road for Big E to hit The Big Ending on Damien Sandow for the tag team victory. And when the sneaky son of Mr. Perfect attempted to attack Langston after the bell, he quickly found himself exiled from the ring. Two days before he and CM Punk take on The Wyatt Family's Luke Harper & Erick Rowan at Survivor Series, The Beard went one-on-one against Harper in SmackDown's main event – and by one-on-one, we mean that Bray Wyatt and Rowan were lurking in close proximity to the ring. However, when The Eater of Worlds’ distraction allowed Harper to regain his advantage over Bryan in the final moments of the match, Punk emerged. His distraction proved to be even more effective, kicking up the dust enough for The Beard to pick up the quick pin on his opponent. But, after the bell rang, The Wyatt Family would make both former World Champions pay for their actions, hitting Punk with a wicked clothesline and Bryan with Sister Abigail and leaving their Survivor Series opponents in a heap in the middle of the ring. Results ; ; *Cody Rhodes & Goldust © defeated The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (14:02) *Ryback defeated The Great Khali (2:58) *The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) in a Two On One Handicap Match (3:12) *Rey Mysterio & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (11:49) *Big E. Langston & Dolph Ziggler defeated Curtis Axel & Damien Sandow (2:51) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated The Fabulous 3Birds (Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Drew McIntyre) (2:46) *Daniel Bryan defeated Luke Harper (w/ Bray Wyatt & Erick Rowan) (14:01) *Dark match: John Cena © defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cody Rhodes & Goldust v The Real Americans 11-22-13 SD 1.jpg 11-22-13 SD 2.jpg 11-22-13 SD 3.jpg 11-22-13 SD 4.jpg 11-22-13 SD 5.jpg 11-22-13 SD 6.jpg 11-22-13 SD 7.jpg 11-22-13 SD 8.jpg 11-22-13 SD 9.jpg Ryback v The Great Khali 11-22-13 SD 10.jpg 11-22-13 SD 11.jpg 11-22-13 SD 12.jpg 11-22-13 SD 13.jpg 11-22-13 SD 14.jpg 11-22-13 SD 15.jpg The Funkadactyls v AJ Lee 11-22-13 SD 16.jpg 11-22-13 SD 17.jpg 11-22-13 SD 18.jpg 11-22-13 SD 19.jpg 11-22-13 SD 20.jpg 11-22-13 SD 21.jpg Rey Mysterio & The Usos v The Shield 11-22-13 SD 22.jpg 11-22-13 SD 23.jpg 11-22-13 SD 24.jpg 11-22-13 SD 25.jpg 11-22-13 SD 26.jpg 11-22-13 SD 27.jpg 11-22-13 SD 28.jpg 11-22-13 SD 29.jpg 11-22-13 SD 30.jpg Big E. Langston & Dolph Ziggler v Axel & Sandow 11-22-13 SD 31.jpg 11-22-13 SD 32.jpg 11-22-13 SD 33.jpg 11-22-13 SD 34.jpg 11-22-13 SD 35.jpg 11-22-13 SD 36.jpg The Prime Time Players v 3MB 11-22-13 SD 37.jpg 11-22-13 SD 38.jpg 11-22-13 SD 39.jpg 11-22-13 SD 40.jpg 11-22-13 SD 41.jpg Daniel Bryan v Luke Harper 11-22-13 SD 42.jpg 11-22-13 SD 43.jpg 11-22-13 SD 44.jpg 11-22-13 SD 45.jpg 11-22-13 SD 46.jpg 11-22-13 SD 47.jpg 11-22-13 SD 48.jpg 11-22-13 SD 49.jpg 11-22-13 SD 50.jpg 11-22-13 SD 51.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #744 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #744 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events